Immortels
by Ariane
Summary: Magnus reçoit la visite d'un ami à lui. ils vivent le même problème et cela va tout remettre en cause sur le futur. je vous laisse découvrir, c'est un crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, venant de terminer le re visionnage de la saison 3 de Buffy, j'ai eu envie de ce cross over entre shadowhunter et Buffy pour une raison commune, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Vendredi soir à Brooklyn, le pandémonium était plein à craquer comme à son habitude. Pourtant le patron n'était pas dans le carré VIP mais entrain de discuter dans son bureau.

Son invité et lui s'étaient installés dans le coin petit salon. Magnus avait bien évidemment servi ses fameux cocktails mais son invité restait très impassible. Grand, cheveux noirs, portant du noir de la tête au pied, on aurait pu le prendre pour un chasseur d'ombre. Seulement il n'en était rien. L'homme venait de Los Angeles et dirigeait une association de détective qui sauve les gens des démons. Un homme aux canines plutôt pointues

Magnus regardait son vieil ami un air nostalgique. La visite d'Angel le replongeait dans le passé. Un passé qu'il essayait d'oublier pour pouvoir avancer avec Alec.

« Alors, tu es toujours le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, on parle pas mal de toi en Californie, tu fais couler beaucoup d'encre Magnus »

« On ne se refait pas. Sauf qu'ici, je suis lié à l'enclave. Tu sais à quel point je les ai en horreur mais bon, ils ont enfin compris qu'une alliance entre les chasseurs d'ombres et les créatures obscures peut être bénéfique, nous savons très bien que nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres. A ce sujet comment va Oz et Willow ? »

« Tu considères Willow comme une vraie sorcière, pourtant elle n'est pas issue de notre monde. »

« Je le sais très bien mais nous savons qu'il y a des évènements sur lesquels nous n'avons aucune influence et il faut admettre qu'elle a beaucoup de talent »

« C'est mon ange gardien, elle a déjà réussi à deux reprises à me rendre mon âme donc je la protège. Quand à Oz, il est devenu un alpha d'une meute au Tibet. Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui en cas de besoin »

Magnus but une gorgée à son cocktail. Voyant le regard triste du vampire en face de lui, il se permit de lui poser la question tant redoutée.

« Et Buffy ? »

« Je veille sur elle dans l'ombre, je ne peux pas vivre avec elle. La tueuse est mortelle et moi un monstre immortel. Qui pourrait se permettre d'infliger cela à un être angélique ? Quelle créature de notre monde pourrait décider de bloquer l'avenir de quelqu'un pour savoir qu'un jour un seul des deux restera ici alors que l'autre reposera dans un cercueil ? Je l'aime et je suis parti pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir. Avec moi, elle allait vieillir à mes côtés et puis nous serions malheureux de ne pas pouvoir nous retrouver dans l'autre monde puisque nous sommes destinés aux enfers alors que ces êtes sont directement admis au paradis, et encore pour avoir accès aux enfers, il faut que l'on nous tue de façon brutale et violente vu notre éternité, nous ne sommes pas de vrais immortels, ce terme je ne l'aime pas »

La tête du sorcier changea vis-à-vis de cette révélation. Il regarda son meilleur ami, se leva, pris une photo qui trônait sur son bureau et la donna au vampire. Dans ce cadre on pouvait voir Magnus enserrer par la taille un jeune homme. Leurs deux mains étaient bien exposées de manières à illustrer leurs bagues de fiançailles

« Je suis la créature que tu parles Angel. Je suis fiancé à un chasseur d'ombre. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Ne crois pas que je sois égoïste mais je refuse de vivre ma vie sans lui. De plus, j'ai une piste pour trouver une solution à ce problème de mortalité, qui sait cela pourrait peut-être t'aider »

« TU AS PERDU LA TETE. CATARINA ET RAGNOR DOIVENT PENSER QUE TU ES FOU. MAGNUS, JAMAIS UNE TELLE ALLIANCE DOIT AVOIR LIEU. ON SAIT TRES BIEN QUE CE GENRE DE RELATION NE NOUS MENE QU A LA MORT. SOIT DE L'AME SOIT DU CORPS »

Entendant des cris bizarres dans le bureau de son fiancé, Alec monta les marche et ouvrit la porte en trombe.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Toute la boite de nuit vient de trembler »

« Un vieil ami est venu me voir et disons que nous avons un petit à priori sur une situation commune à nous deux. Nous sommes deux immortels amoureux d'un mortel »

« L'amour est trop beau que pour ne pas être vécu » annonça alors Alec en regardant Angel. « Magnus ne m'a forcé en rien, c'est moi qui ai proposé le mariage. Vous aimez une mortelle et alors ? Vivez tant que vous le pouvez avec elle au lieu de passer à côté de l'amour de votre vie. »

Le vampire regarda les deux hommes, il se sentait perdu. Avait-il fait une bêtise en quittant Buffy ou étais ce son ami qui avait perdu la boule en acceptant l'offre de ce chasseur d'ombre. De toute façon chasseur ou tueuse, la vocation était la même. Il se leva, serra la main de Magnus

« Passez une bonne soirée »

Et il disparut. Qui sait, peut-être que Magnus avait raison, en tout cas à cet instant il avait besoin de repos pour réfléchir. Vivre avec Buffy, une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans sa nuit de ténèbres

* * *

 **Verdict ? vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Ca vous plait ?**

 **Bizz**

 **Ariane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous,**

Comme la question m'a été posée à plusieurs reprises, je vais vous faire un topo sur Buffy contre les vampires.

C'est très simple : Buffy est une tueuse, une élue qui chasse les démons en tout genre et les vampires. Elle a été guidée à Sunnydale par un vampire qui a retrouvé son âme qui s'appelle Angel. Elle mène toutes ses missions à bien avec le scooby gang qui évolue au fil des saisons. Bien que le noyau central reste Gilles l'observateur, Willow la sorcière et Alexander l'ami sans pouvoir.

Voici les personnages que vous allez croiser dans cette fiction et leur biographie :

 **Buffy summers :**

C'est la tueuse de vampire. À chaque génération, une tueuse existe afin de mettre en déroute es démons et les forces obscures surtout les vampires. Nous dans la série, il s'agit de Buffy qui arrive à Sunnydale parce que elle a fait flamber son lycée à los Angeles pour sauver les gens d'une tuerie de vampires. Elle devient de plus en plus mure au fil des saisons et n'hésite pas à sa sacrifier. Pendant les 3 premières saisons, elle aura une liaison avec Angel, un vampire doté d'une âme humaine. Le seul souci sera la nuit ou ils feront l'amour car Angel ne peut pas recevoir de plaisir sinon il redevient la pire des crapules Angélus et c'est ce qui se produit. Willow arrive à rendre son humanité à Angel et ce dernier quitte la série après la saison 3 car un amour entre un vampire immortel et une tueuse mortelle est impossible.

Elle possède une force surhumaine, cicatrise plus vite que la moyenne et possède d'excellents réflexes.

Ici nous ferons la comparaison avec les chasseurs d'ombre, c'est-à-dire que je vais lui donner la double vue, mais elle ne pourra se servir que de ses armes habituelles dont monsieur pointu, ton pieu préféré.

 **Alexander Harris**

Deuxième membre du scooby gang, c'est un être humain parfaitement basique. Pas de pouvoirs mais une grande détermination. Il passe de pataud a héros au fur et à mesure des saisons. C'est en fait le Simon de Buffy contre les vampires (dans sa version terrestre). Il n'est pas admis à l'université, mais il sera toujours là pour aider Buffy et Willow. C'est même lui qui sauve le monde dans la saison 6 quand Willow perd les plombs avec la magie.

Chose très intéressante dans l'histoire c'est son prénom. Bien évidemment il va y avoir des quiproquos entre Alexander Harris et Alexander Lightwood. Personnellement je n'ai pas encore choisi de prendre la version surnom américaine ou la version surnom française (xander ou Alex) imaginez-vous la comparaison entre Alec et Simon. car c'est ce qui va se passer entre Alex et Alec

 **Willow Rosenberg**

C'est le personnage qui va prendre de l'assurance tout au long de la série Buffy. Elle va se spécialiser en magie jusqu'à en perdre le contrôle. Heureusement que des sorciers vont la prendre en charge pour canaliser ses pouvoirs. Contrairement aux sorciers de shadowhunters, elle acquiert ses pouvoir au fur et à mesure. Elle va même finir par vouloir détruire la terre à cause de la souffrance des êtres humains. C'est grâce à son meilleur ami Alex que les choses vont s'arranger. Au début plutôt timide, elle prend de l'assurance. Point commun avec Magnus, elle est bi sexuelle. Au départ elle fréquente des garçons puis dans la séries on la change d'orientation pour des femmes. C'est elle qui est capable de remettre Angel dans le droit chemin quand il va perdre son âme. Une fois par accident et une fois par volonté car la société Angel investigation a besoin du mauvais côté du vampire pour faire aboutir une affaire.

 **OZ**

Loup garou de son état il va être le premier petit ami de Willow. Ce dernier a du mal de canaliser ses pouvoirs de loup mais il va finir par y arriver. Rencontrant une louve, il va vouloir aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte dans le champ d'à côté, seulement à son retour, Willow ne sera plus disponible. Il dirige une meute au Tibet et est toujours au service d'Angel et de Buffy en cas de besoin.

 **Angel**

Angel est un vampire maudit, on lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il retrouve son âme et soit tourmenté par le mal qu'il a commis sur les humains. Au début, il était un guide pour Buffy, seulement les deux personnes sont tombées amoureuses. Angel va finir par en perdre son âme mais Willow sauvera le tout. Dans la saison 3, pas mal de personne dont le maire qui est diabolique, mettent Angel en garde sur ses sentiments pour Buffy. Elle est mortelle et lui immortel. Il va donc y avoir un souci dans leur relation, sans compter qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire l'amour au risque qu'Angel perde à nouveau son âme. Bref il finit par partir loin de sa bien-aimée pour lui laisser vivre sa vie.

Donc pour en revenir sur immortalité, la fiction va forcément être basée sur Magnus/Alec et Buffy/Angel. L'un donnant espoir à l'autre et inversement ce seront des doutes qui vont être partagés. Qui aura donc raison au final ? Trouvera-t-on un remède pour rendre Alec et Buffy immortel ? Comment Alec va-t-il supporter deux geeks alors que Simon tout seul ce n'est déjà pas facile, combien de boite de mouchoirs vont user Alec et Buffy, vous saurez tout dans la suite de cette fiction qui sera postée début de la semaine prochaine.

 **Si vous avez des questions je suis à votre disposition**

 **Bisous**

 **Ariane**


End file.
